Gulali
by Takoyakki
Summary: Bae Jinyoung dan perlakuan romantisnya memang sulit untuk ditebak oleh kekasihnya sendiri, Park Jihoon.


Gulali

.

.

.

[ Bae Jinyoung — Park Jihoon ]

.

.

.

"Aduh!"

"Jihonnie hyung!"

"Akh, Baejin sakit."

"Kenapa harus lari-lari sih?"

"Aku ingin gulali disana," tunjuk jihoon pada sebuah mobil yang menjual gulali dan sedang ramai dengan anak anak.

"Tapi tidak harus berlari juga, lihat jadi jatuh kan."

"Ish, Baejin bantu aku berdiri sakit," Jihoon merajuk dengan wajah yang kesakitan tapi dimata seorang pemuda bermarga Bae itu malah terkesan imut. Jinyoung segera memapah Jihoon membawanya pada sebuah bangku taman yang ada di dekat mereka. Ohiya, mereka sedang berada di taman omong-omong atas permintaan Jihoon, katanya ia iri dengan Hyungseob yang bercerita tentang kencan romantisnya bersama Woojin.

"Tunggu disini dulu, aku ke supermarket sebentar ya." Jinyoung mengelus surai Jihoon sebentar dan mulai meninggalkan Jihoon setelah kata 'ya' meluncur dari bibir yang lebih manis.

Selagi menunggu Jinyoung, Jihoon hanya berdiam diri melihat gulali yang masih dikerubuti anak-anak. Jihoon mengerucutkan bibir plumnya, ia menyesal memakai celana hanya sebatas lutut. Lihat lah, lututnya jadi bertemu langsung dengan aspal di taman.

 _'Lutut ku sudah tidak suci'_

"Kenapa cemberut ? Minta dicium ya?"

"Lututku sakit tau Bae — gulali!" Jihoon bersorak senang melihat Jinyoung kembali dengan membawa gulali yang sedari tadi diinginkannya. Jinyoung terkekeh dengan tampan ya. Oh Bae Jinyoung selalu tampan, _tolong c_ _amkan itu._

Jinyoung menyerahkan gulali ditangannya pada Jihoon yang wajahnya sudah sumringah, melupakan sejenak lututnya yang terluka.

"Nah sekarang, kita obati lukamu dulu ya."

Jihoon mengeryit, "Aku tidak mau!"

"Nanti bisa infeksi Jihoonie hyung,"

"Tapi aku tidak mau, pasti akan sakit!"

"Tidak, aku pelan-pelan kok."

"Nanti aku tidak bisa berjalan Baejin,"

"Aku bisa mengendongmu, sayang."

"Piggy back?"

"Ya, piggy back."

Setelahnya, Jihoon mengangguk. Ia mulai memakan gulalinya mencoba mengabaikan Jinyoung yang sedang pada lututnya. Tapi detik kemudian, ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Diliriknya Jinyoung yang ternyata sedang mengikat tali sepatu neon milik Jihoon yang terlepas.

"Lain kali ikat yang kencang." Jinyoung mendongak keatas karena posisinya yang berjongkok di depan Jihoon. Semburat merah menjalar di pipi chubby Jihoon, salah satu hal yang membuatnya sangat mencintai seorang Bae Jinyoung ialah sifat romantisnya dalam hal sekecil apapun. Jihoon hanya mengangguk kecil.

Jinyoung mengoleskan alkohol pada lutut jihoon dan melapiskan hansaplast sebagai akhirnya. Dilihatnya Jihoon yang masih memakan gulalinya. Jinyoung berdiri dan duduk di samping Jihoon menariknya agar bersender pada rengkuhannya. Jihoon hanya tersenyum dan menyamankan dirinya di dada Jinyoung. Mereka hanya diam, Jinyoung yang fokus dengan surai kecoklatan milik Jihoon, mengelusnya pelan sesekali dikecupnya pelipis pemuda yang lebih tua darinya sedangkan Jihoon hanya menggoyangkan kedua kakinya yang sayangnya tidak bertemu dengan aspal dibawahnya. Tolong salahkan bangku taman yang cukup tinggi ini.

"Baebae!"

"Apa sayang?"

"Pinjam ponselmu~"

"Untuk apa?" Jinyoung bertanya tetapi ia tetap mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya yang ada disaky jaketnya.

Jihoon menerima ponsel yang diulurkan Jinyoung. "Tidak ada, hanya ingin pinjam saja." Jihoon membuka aplikasi camera dan mengarahkan ponsel yang ada ditangannya ke arah mereka berdua. "Ayo kita foto~" Jinyoung hanya menatap datar ke arah camera dengan bibirnya yang menyentuh surai milik Jihoon berbeda dengan Jihoon yang tersenyum manis. Setelahnya Jihoon mengirim gambar mereka ke ponsel miliknya dan mengembalikkannya ke Jinyoung.

Jihoon mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan memperhatikan anak kecil yang berlari di depan mereka.

"Ayo pulang." Jinyoung mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan berjongkok membelakangi Jihoon, bersiap untuk menggedongnya.

"Err Jinyoung, aku bisa jalan sendiri kok."

Jinyoung melihat Jihoon sebentar, "Tidak Jihoonie, cepat naik."

Jihoon menyerah. Ia mulai naik ke punggung Jinyoung, melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Jinyoung.

"Sudah sayang?"

"Sudah."

Jinyoung membenarkan posisi Jihoon agar nyaman dibalik punggungnya.

"Apa aku berat, Bae?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ih, jawab saja!"

"Tidak sayang, masih seperti biasa."

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya, Jinyoung bisa melihat itu dari sudut matanya.

"Memang kenapa sayang?"

"Hn, kata Daehwi kemarin aku terlihat gendut."

Jinyoung tertawa. "Apa karena ini juga kau jadi suka diet?"

Jihoon hanya mengangguk pelan dan merebahkan pipi kanannya menghadap Jinyoung.

"Aku suka chubby nya Jihonnie."

"Tapi aku gendut Jinyoung." Jihoon merajuk.

"Tapi aku suka 'kan, tidak usah diet nanti sakit."

"Hu'uh."

"Nanti kalau sakit siapa yang merengek minta dipeluk seharian?"

Semburat merah menjalar di pipi Jihoon. "Iya, tidak lagi."

Selama perjalanan mereka hanya saling melempar candaan dengan akhir pipi Jihoon yang memerah dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka untuk sampai diapartementnya.

.

* * *

.

Jihoon sedang asyik memainkan ponsel miliknya, ia sedang bermain slithers. Disebelahnya ada Jinyoung yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk mencium surai milik Jihoon.

"Ish menyebalkan!"

Jihoon meletakkan kasar ponsel miliknya di meja samping ranjang mereka dan segera membalik badannya menghadap Jinyoung, memeluknya. Sehabis makan malam, Jihoon menarik Jinyoung menuju kamar mereka, Jinyoung hanya pasrah ditarik oleh kekasih mungilnya ini, _ups!_

Tetapi lain halnya ketika mereka dikamar. Jihoon malah mengabaikan Jinyoung dan berfokus pada ponsel ditangannya, Jinyoung tidak ambil pusing dengan itu, yang penting ia bisa dengan leluasa memeluk Jihoon-nya juga mengigit pipi gembil milik Jihoon.

"Baebae~"

"Hm?"

"Baebae.."

"Apa sayang?"

"Baejin hmp —" Belum selesai untuk Jihoon memanggil nama kekasihnya, Jinyoung sudah menutup bibirnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Jinyoung menciumnya, hanya ciuman biasa tidak ada nafsu didalamnya tapi bisa membuat Jihoon hampir kehabisan nafasnya. Jihoon memukul dada Jinyoung pelan membuat Jinyoung paham maksud dari pukulan Jihoon.

Jihoon masuk kedalam rengkuhan Jinyoung, lagi. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma mint dari tubuh Jinyoung.

"Ayo tidur, bukankah besok ingin bertemu dengan Hyungseob?"

"Ahiya, bertemu Seobie!"

Jinyoung mengecup kening milik Jihoon dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk Jihoon.

.

* * *

.

Mentari pagi hari bersinar terlalu terik, bahkan sinarnya masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya membiaskan diri dari sinar mentari. Ia bisa merasakan lengan Jinyoung yang masih melingkar pinggangnya. Dilihatnya wajah tegas milik Jinyoung yang masih terlelap, hingga tidak Jihoon sadari ketika Jinyoung sudah membuka matanya dan balas menatap Jihoon.

 **Cup**

"Morning kiss,"suara husky milik Jinyoung ketika bangun tidur menjadi awal percakapan mereka di pagi hari. "Pagi sayang."

Jihoon tersenyum. "Pagi Bae!"

"Mau mandi bareng?" Jinyoung tampak menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"Mesum!"

Jihoon berniat untuk bangun detik itu juga, kamar mandi menjadi tujuannya sekarang. Tetapi selimut yang membelit tubuhnya membuatnya kini malah tampak menjadi kepompong, hanya kepalanya saja yang tampak menyembul dari dalam selimut. Jinyoung segera menindih Jihoon yang sudah melihatnya dengan tatapan was-was.

"Jihoonie ingin 'bermain' dulu sebelum mandi?"

"BAEJIN MESUM!"

Setelahnya hanya ada suara tertawa Jinyoung yang terdengar dan suara teriakan Jihoon, bahkan burung kecil yang hinggap di jendela kamar mereka berterbangan mendengar suara dua orang yang ada di dalam kamar itu tersebut.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Epilog**

"Eh, Jihoonie. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Hyungseob. Mereka sedang berada di kedai Ice cream dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Jihoon menggeleng, bahkan kini ia sedang makan ice cream dalam cup besar.

"Tapi lehermu merah!" Hyungseob menunjuk tanda kemerahan di leher Jihoon dengan sendok ice cream di tangannya.

"Eung, itu..."

"Jangan bertanya seperti itu, Seobie." Woojin mengacak surai Hyungseob. Jihoon di depannya hanya menghela nafas dan kembali memakan ice creamnya sedangkan Jinyoung di sebelahnya hanya tertawa.

"Kenapa? Tapi Jihoonie sakit, Woojin!"

Woojin tertawa. "Itu bukan sakit, sayang. Itu hasil karya Jinyoung pada Jihoon."

"Hasil karya? Maksud — Astaga! Apa kalian habis melakukan 'itu'?" Hyungseob lagi-lagi menunjuk Jihoon dan Jinyoung bergantian dengan sendok ice creamnya. Jinyoung mengangguk sedangkan Jihoon hanya diam tetapi semburat merah di kedua pipinya sudah menjadi jawaban untuk Hyungseob.

"Oh yaampun! Aku harus menghubungimu Daehwi untuk ini."

Jihoon hanya tersedak sendok ice creamnya mendengar ucapan Hyungseob.

* * *

 _Astaga aku ngga tau ini aku tuh nulis apa. Sebenernya aku udah ada banyak ide buat one shoot tapi masih bingung sama endingnya. Lol:')_

 _Ohiya, aku mau buat ff chapter gitu dengan cast yang pasti pd101 dong ya~ Tapi aku bingung mau jadiin uke nya ini tetep jadi uke atau malah aku ubah jadi gs(?) hehe_

 _Mind to review?^_^_


End file.
